AMC: 4: It's A Gift
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: Story number '4' out of 5 in my series, Alessa Monica Caine. Summary inside
1. Intro

Hey, guys! Thanks so much to everyone who have been reading the Alessa Monica Caine series. This is the second last story. We're gonna fast forward to about a year after Horatio reunites with Alessa.

First story "Alessa Monica Caine" .net/s/7012408/1/1_CSI_Miami_Alessa_Monica_Caine_Intro

Second story "Good Enough"

.net/s/7065636/1/CSI_Miami_Good_Enough_2

Third story "Never Too Late" .net/s/7090694/1/Never_Too_Late_3

**Summary: **Alessa and Horatio go out for dinner. But when they return home, they find the house trashed and their pet dog, Bella, murdered. After the DNA from Bella's teeth leads them to a man Horatio knows, he's forced to make a confession to Alessa, after lying to her for 25 years.

Oooh. Horatio a liar? :O Do you think it's only to protect Alessa? Or something else? What's going to happen? Read on find out! :D


	2. It's A Date Then

**CSI: Miami - "It's A Gift" (Part 1)**

* * *

It was a lovely day in Miami, Florida. The Sun was ready to take its place behind the seas of Miami while it was the starts turn to shine.

Lieutenant Horatio Caine sat in his office, working on a report. After 15 minutes, he was done with it. Ready to head home.

Before that, he looked at the framed pictures on his desk. In each picture, was a beloved family member. First on was his younger brother, Raymond Caine and his wife Yelina Salas, and their son, Raymond Caine Jr.

Second was Marisol-Delko Caine, whom he missed everyday. It was take at the garden, next to the sea, where Horatio had proposed.

Third was Kyle Harmon. Horatio prayed everyday that Kyle would return home safe and sound.

Fourth was none other than Alessa Monica Caine.

Horatio had been thinking about her a lot nowadays. Ever since he reunited with her a year ago. It was unbelievable he met her again. He never thought he would see her again, but he did; 20 years later.

She was all grown up. No longer that little girl anymore. He was getting used to that. But no matter what, to him, she was still that same little girl to him.

Seeing her right now, he could not help but think that if he had not sent her away, he could have protected her even more. The reason why he even sent her away in the first place was because of the incident. Leon Marley. The serial killer was after Horatio. So he _had _to protect her.

But it was a mistake. For a long time, Horatio replayed the day he sent her away to Singapore over and over again. He remembered how Alessa cried and begged him not to leave her.

He regretted that decision of sending her away even more now.

_Knock knock._

There was a knock on his door. He looked up from the picture he was holding.

There stood Alessa.

"Hey, Boss." She greeted with a sweet smile.

"Hi." He placed the picture back to its original place.

She enter the neat office and sat opposite him. She peered over to take a look a the picture he had been holding.

She smiled when she saw it was her. "Okay, Lieutenant. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sweetheart." He lied with a smile.

She held up her hands as if she was hoolding a pen and notebook. "C'mon. Tell Doctor Caine all about it."

He chuckled. "No. I'd prefer to talk to my daughter."

She put her hands down. "Then here I am. Horatio, you know you can tell me anything. So tell me, what's wrong?"

He gave a small sigh. "Alessa, you remember the day I had to send you away?"

She saddened, but gave a little smile. "Yeah."

"Well, seeing you right now, I'm proud of what you're become, but… when you told me about Damian, I can't help but think that if I hadn't sent you away, I could've prevented him from hurting you."

She understand where he was driving at. "Horatio," She started out. "I never blamed you for sending me away. Sure, I was angry, but that was for a little bit. I understood that you wanted to protect me. What did, you couldn't have prevented it."

"But it happened, didn't it?"

"But you got him, right?" She smiled. "You promised me he wasn't going to hurt me anymore. And he didn't. I'm thankful, Horatio."

He managed to smile just a little. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_." She smiled. "Now, I wanted to tell you the real reason why I came in."

"What's up?" He asked.

"I thought we could go out to dinner tonight. Just you and me."

"You and me? Alright. It's a date." He joked.

Alessa giggled. "Okay." She got up and exit his office.


	3. Break In

**CSI: Miami - "It's A Gift" (Part 2)**

"So I said to her, 'Honey, I'll see you when you wash my car'." Said Alessa Caine, before she took another spoonful of rice.

"Ouch." Replied Horatio Caine. "Way to stand up for yourself."

"Thanks. It people like her who need a good comeback to tune them down." She said. "Well, _that_ was high school for me. Polytechnic was different though. Everyone was more mature and-"

"Civilised?"

"Sane." She said instead.

He smiled. "Well, let's see what they can say to a CSI Level 2 now." He raised his glass to make a toast.

Alessa tapped his glass with hers.

Location: On the way home. (In the Hummer)

"I am not going to eat for the next 3 days!" She exclaimed. "This is bad. I think I gained back all the weight I lost. Oh no!"

Horatio laughed at her cuteness. She may have grown up into a woman, but she still had that cute and playful attitude.

She looked out the window. "Beautiful night." She was mesmerised by the stars.

Horatio took a quick glance. "It sure is."

They finally reached home. Horatio parked the Hummer in the garage and they approached the front door, it had been kicked in.

Horatio and Alessa looked at each other, and drew their weapons.

"I'll take the house. You take he backyard." He said.

"Okay. Be careful." She warned.

Horatio slowly pushed the front door open wider. There was broken glass on the floor as a result of the mirror getting smashed. The sofa had been turned over.

What the hell happened?

He made his way down the hall, where he could make sure his and Alessa's room were fine. Both of them were left open.

He was about to enter her room when suddenly…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He heard a shrill scream. "Daddy! Daddy, help!"

'Alessa?" Realising this, he made his way to the backyard in a flash, via side door of the living room. He found her on her knees, sobbing and in complete shock. He knelt in front of her, holding on to her upper arms. "Alessa! Honey! What's wrong?"

She pointed in front of them.

It was Bella, Alessa's beloved Golden Retriever. She was on the ground, soaked in her own blood, _dead_.

"Oh my God…" Horatio saw the gruesome sight, and pulled Alessa into his chest, not wanting her to see the sight.

Alessa sobbed uncontrollably into his chest.

About 2 hours later, the backyard and the living room had been cleaned and cleared up. Bella's body had been sent for an examination, to figure out the cause of death.

Alessa stayed in her room the whole time. She was sitting on the floor, face buried in between her arms on the bed, crying. Why? Why Bella? Who would want to kill Bella?

Horatio heard her cries. He jogged into her room and saw her on the floor. "Alessa! Sweetheart!" He took her arm. "C'mon, get off the floor!"

She pulled away. "Go away! Just leave me alone!" She cried harder.

He knelt down. "Alessa, honey. We're going to get this guy. Do you hear me? He's going to pay."

"But why, Horatio? Why Bella?" She looked at him. "Why take my innocent puppy? I took care of her with so much love! And someone just comes and takes her away from me! How is that fair?"

"Honey, look at me." He wiped away her tears. "This guy's is going be sorry. Take my word for it. He's going to pay for what he did. But right now, you need to get some rest. You're hurt."

She sniffed. "Will you… will you stay with me?"

He smiled. "As long as you want me to, honey." He let her rest her head on his chest again, as he stroked her head gently. Her cries slowly quietened down, thanks to the love from Horatio.


	4. Nigel Scott

**CSI: Miami - "It's A Gift" (Part 3)**

"Alright. Thank you." Horatio Caine thanks, and ended the call.

The next day had dawned. Horatio had gotten up and had gotten dressed for work.

He sighed as he put on his watch. He was thinking about Alessa. The poor thing. He did not hear her get up yet Either way, he wanted her to have the day off. She was going to need it.

He exited his bed room, closing the door behind him. He headed for the living room where he saw Alessa flipping through the channels on the television before finally shutting it off with a sigh.

He walked up to her and sat beside her. Her eyes were somewhat red due to all her crying. She was wearing a 3-quarter jeans with a long sleeve shirt "Morning." She greeted, with a lot of sadness in her voice.

"Good morning." He smiled, hoping to get one back.

All he got was a fake smile. "Honey," He started out, sitting beside her. "I might have some good news for you."

"What is it?"

"I just got a call from the coroner's office. It seems that Bella took a bite out of her attacker." He said.

Alessa realised a possibility from this.

"There's DNA. We can get this guy." He assured.

"Do me a favour and run the search internationally. I don't want this guy to get away."

Location: Miami Dade Crime Lab – DNA Lab

"Ryan," Horatio called out to the young CSI. "What have you got?"

Ryan Wolfe looked up from the computer "I'm running the search internationally, H. He's not staying anywhere in Florida."

"Okay." Horatio agreed to wait. "Um, Ryan, I need a favour from you."

"Sure, H. Anything." He wanted to help.

"You couldn't talk to Alessa last night because of her mental state. She's a little better now, so I was hoping you could call her later. She already talked to me, but I think it would benefit her to talk to someone else."

Ryan nodded, understanding Horatio's words. "I'll get right to it, Horatio. Don't worry." He smiled.

Horatio smiled back, but it disappeared the moment he heard he computer produce a 'bleep' sound.

"Alright," Ryan said, ready to read the name. "Guy's name is Nigel Scott." Ryan turned the computer to face Horatio. "New Yorker."

Horatio blue eyes were fixed onto the man's mugshot like glue. He did not think he would see that horrible man's face again. Horatio sat opposite Ryan, feeling a little sick to his stomach.

"H, what's wrong?" Ryan asked, concerned. "You know this guy?"

"Ryan, you love Alessa, don't you?" He answered with a question.

"Yes."

"You would do anything to protect her, right?"

"Yes, I would. Horatio, where is this driving at? What does this guy have to do with Alessa?" Ryan asked.

Horatio Caine paused a little before answering. He did not he had to relive the moments of 1987, but now he was going to have to.

"Nigel Scott is Alessa's biological father."


	5. Natasha Riley

**CSI: Miami - "It's A Gift" (Part 4)**

**Location: Outdoor Café**

Horatio Caine leaned in closer, resting his elbows on the table, locked his fingers together before speaking. "Nigel Scott was a 21 year old when I arrested him in January 1987 for a series of scams in a small part of New York. Before that, he was in a relationship with a good friend of mine, Natasha Riley."

"Alessa's mother?" Ryan Wolfe asked.

Horatio nodded. "Natasha became pregnant with Alessa shortly before I arrested him." He sighed. "Natasha was a sweet girl. She just didn't know about Nigel's intentions. When he found out she was pregnant before the arrest, he… told Natasha to abort the baby, saying that 'it's not what we need right now'. They argued. Natasha couldn't believe Nigel was talking like that. He went overboard."

"What do you mean?"

"He…" Horatio sighed. "He accused Natasha of having an affair with me. Saying that I could be the father and he wouldn't know."

Ryan was taken aback. "How could he say that to her?"

"I don't know. But he did say it. She was heartbroken by his words, and I told her to stay with me for the time being until they sorted things out. But then, the investigations on the series of scams lead to Nigel. We had hard evidence, and I could understand why he didn't want the baby. It could've intervened with his scams. Nigel went to jail for 2 years for that. By then, Natasha had her baby. However, 3 months after Alessa was born, Nigel managed to break out of jail."

Ryan went wide-eyed. "What happened? Did he get to Alessa?"

Horatio shook his head. "Worse."

**(FLASHBACK)**

**Location: Horatio Caine's home.**

**Date: December 1987.**

"She's beautiful, Natasha." The then 27-year-old Detective Horatio Caine complimented, carrying baby Alessa in his arms."

"Horatio, you've been saying that ever since she was born 3 months ago. There hasn't been a day you haven't said it." Natasha Riley said. She was a beautiful 21-year-old Indian, with big brown eyes.

"I have?" He questioned. "Well, I can't help it. She's so adorable!" He grinned broadly. "She looks just like you, Natasha."

Natasha smiled. "Um, Horatio. I need a big favour from you. I'll understand if you can't do it."

Horatio was willing to help. "What is it, Sweetheart? Tell me."

Natasha stalled for a bit before answering. "Nigel escaped 2 days ago, Horatio. You may have had us in your home all this this while, but it's still dangerous."

He understood where this was going. "You're leaving New York."

She nodded. "Tomorrow evening. I'm leaving for Singapore. To check out an apartment. I'll be back in about 4 days to take Monica with me. In the meantime, can you take care of her for me?" She asked, unsure of his answer.

Horatio looked down at Monica again. He was simply in love with this little cutie. Horatio had always wanted to have kids. Seeing Monica right now just made him want a kid of his own. He looked up to Natasha with a smile. "Of course, Natasha. I would be honoured."

She was happy. "Thank you so much!" She thanked. "Oh and one more thing, Horatio. It's about her name."

"What about it, Natasha? It's pretty."

"Actually, I thought Monica could be her middle name. As for her first name, can you name her?" She asked. "I owe everything to you, Horatio. I would be honoured if you could name her for me."

Horatio thought for a bit. He looked down once again to the angel he was carrying and finally said, "Alessa."

"Alessa Monica… I like it." Natasha was really happy.

"_So I agreed to watch Alessa while Natasha would be away. The next day, before Natasha would leae, she was supposed to drop by the station to hand Alessa to me. But she never showed.__"_

The evening fell over the ever-busy New York city. Horatio rushed home as soon as he could. Natasha did not show up at the station like she said she would and Horatio couldn't reach her on her cell phone.

The front door had been left open. He drew his weapon from his holster and carefully entered his home…

… Only to find Natasha bleeding on the floor!

"Natasha! Oh my God!" He exclaimed and ran to her side, dialling 911. "This is Detective Caine, I need an ambulance at my location immediately!"

He turned his attention to Natasha. "Natasha? Sweetheart? Look at me."

Natasha was somewhat alive. "…Horatio?" She had been badly stabbed in her abdomen.

"It's me, Sweetheart. Listen to me: Where's Alessa? Where's the baby?"

She struggled to breath. "In her room… I locked her in there." She coughed. "Nigel demanded to see her… I didn't let him."

Horatio clasped her hand. "Natasha, stay with me."

"Take care of her, Horatio… You're all she has left. Don't tell her about Nigel… don't tell her about me… You're her father from now on… You have to protect her…"

"Natasha-"

She tightened her grip. "Promise me."

"… I promise." He promised.

Natasha's head rolled to the side, as her grip loosened.

Horatio hung his head, before saying. "I promise."

Horatio then made his way to Alessa's room gun in hand. The door was locked. He stepped back, and kicked it open.

He scanned he room. No one here. He placed his gun back into his holster and headed over to the crib.

Baby Alessa was safe and sound.

Gently, Horatio picked her up. She started to giggled. Horatio smiled at her innocence. "You're going to be alright, Alessa. I'm not going to leave you."

A few days later, Nigel was caught and sentenced to 25 years. When he questioned on who had his daughter, he never got an answer. Instead, in a foster home, Horatio Caine stood at the reception desk, filling out a form while a representative held Alessa.

Alessa continued to giggle. The representative of the foster home, Celia, looked at Horatio, smiling. "She's really adorable, Detective."

"She's an angel." He corrected her. "Alright. That's that." He finished filling out the form.

"Thank you, Detective. I trust that she'll be the right hands. She's been through something that she'll never remember." She handed Alessa over to Horatio.

Horatio saddened, thinking about Natasha.

"Oh by the way, Detective," Celia remembered. "What's her name?" She asked.

"Alessa." Horatio looked at the 3 month old baby, who would now be his daughter. "Alessa Monica Caine."


	6. Shot

**CSI: Miami - "It's A Gift" (Part 5)**

Ryan Wolfe could not believe the amazing story he has just heard.

"We got Nigel a few days later. Nobody told him that I was the one who took custody of Alessa. So he doesn't know at all."

"Until now." Ryan realised. "He was going to confront you but he ran into Bella instead."

"Exactly. Ryan, it's not safe for Alessa. Is it alright if she stays with you for a while? Until we find Nigel. Don't worry about the DA. I can handle them if any questions pop up."

"H, you don't even have to ask."

"I can trust you to look after her for me, righ?"

"Of coruse you can, Horatio. I'll take care of her. Take my word for it."

Those words managed to form a smile on Horatio's face, because he knew no even more how much Ryan loved his daughter.

Location: Miami Dade Crime Lab (Outside)

For the entire day, Horatio tried his best to locate Nigel Scott. But it was hard. During his fight with Bella, he did not leave any trace to suggest his current location.

It was a dead end.

Horatio exited the Dade, making his way to the Hummer to return home to Alessa. He was worried on how she would react to the truth he had been keeping from her for so long. But if he knew Alessa, she was an understanding person. But along the way, this was going to be something hard to digest.

To his surprise, Alessa was standing on the sidewalk, waiting for him. She was not wearing her gun, police badge or her flat badge.

Horatio walked up to her. "Alessa. I thought you were at home, dear. Is something wrong?"

"I wanted to get out of the house for a bit. Thought I'd come see you. Were you just about to leave?"

"Uh, yeah. I was."

"Oh…"

He saw her little look of disappointment. "You know, we don't have to go home so soon. We can go to the café, chat with the people we know or drive around Miami just for fun. Home isn't the only choice." He suggested.

She smiled a little, before hugging him.

Horatio was a little confused but he still wrapped his arms around her. "Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

"I wish you _were _my father." She said, and pulled back.

"You've done so much for me. And you still continue to. I just… I just can't get over how you simply found me abandoned on the streets of New York, and you took me in. Just like that."

Horatio gave a little smile.

"You've put up with everything about me. My cryings, my past, everything! I really don't know how to thank you."

He smiled. "You already have, Alessa. You've made me so proud to be your father. If anything, _I_ should be thanking you."

Despite all the pain and sorrow she was carrying, she managed to give him a little smile. She was about to say something when something shiny caught her eye from the top of the Miami Dade Police Department.

Realizing what it was, she yelled, "GET DOWN!"

Horatio ducked, just as he was told. Then…

BANG!

Alessa gasped, and fell on her back.

Horatio could _not_ believe what he had just seen. "Oh my God! Alessa! No!" He exclaimed, and crawled over to her. "This is Lieutenant Caine. I need an ambulance to the Miami Dade Police Department immediately! Officer down! I repeat: _officer down!_ He yelled over his cell phone, before tossing it aside.

Alessa coughed, blood running down from her mouth. "Horatio."

Horatio looked at her. The bullet had entered her upper left chest, a crucial place to get hit. "No. This can't be happening!"

"Horatio." She called out again.

"I'm here. I'm here, Sweetheart," He place a hand over the bullet to control the bleeding.

She cried out in pain, tears forming in her eyes.

"Shhhh.." He tried to quieten her down. "It's okay. It's okay, Alessa. You're going to be fine." He stroked her head.

She desperately tried to lift up a blood-soaked hand, indicating she wants to hold her father's hand. Horatio held her hand tightly. Very tightly. He couldn't lose her. He just couldn't.

"Don't…" She tried to say something.

"Don't try to speak, Alessa. Just keep breathing."

"Don't leave me…" She managed to say.

At that point, Horatio flashed back to the moment when he told _her_ that he'll never leave her. "Never." He pledged. "I'm right here."

She coughed again while trying to breathe. The pain was unbearable for her. She continued to bleed, the blood escaping Horatio's fingers had he tried stop the bleeding.

"Alessa, hang in there please. Help in on the way." He realized he was slowly losing her each minute she was on the ground.

"Marianne…" Her eyes started to flutter, and her head was rolling to the side. "Ryan"

"Alessa? Alessa, stay with me!"

Her hand slipped away from his hand.

Horatio was trying not believe this. "Alessa! Alessa, don't! Don't do this to me! Please!" He begged so hard, tears forming in his blue eyes. "Alessa, please! Please don't do this to me! Don't leave me like everybody else!"

She remained silent.

Horatio's heart broke right then. Silence surrounded him. Everything was quiet in his world. He had seen another loved one die in front of him.

He hung his head in defeat. "I love you." He whispered, and leaned in to kiss her on her forehead

But when he did, he heard something faint.

A _breathing_. She was still alive!

"Alessa…" He couldn't believe this. She was still fighting. "Alessa, honey… I know you can hear me. I know you can. I want you to know that I'm still here." He clasped her hand. "I'm here and I'm never leaving you." He promised her over and over again. "Just hang in there for a little bit."

Horatio then heard the ambulance siren, and it rang in the air.

"You did it! You did it, Alessa! You hung in there!" He said, but tears streaming down his fair face. "You're going to make it now."


	7. We Find Him and We Kill Him

**CSI: Miami - "It's A Gift" (Part 6)**

**Location: Miami Dade Memorial **

"Alexx!" Horatio Caine called out. "How is she?"

Alexx Woods, former Medical Examiner and a very good friend, came out of the ICU, wearing a very worried look on her face. "Horatio."

"Alexx. Is she okay?" He asked.

She could not lie. "Horatio. She's lost a lot of blood. It's difficult to tell her chances. We're trying to extract the bullet out of her."

"Alexx, please try to save her." He begged.

"I'm going to try my best." She promised, and went back into the ICU.

Horatio was at a loss. Alessa was the last person he would expect to get hurt. Furthermore, she had taken a bullet for him. Taken a bullet! She just saved his life. But he couldn't help but blame himself. He slowly lowered himself onto the chair, his thoughts on Alessa.

"H!" He knew that voice. Ryan.

Horatio looked up to see the Team: Ryan, Eric, Calleigh, Natalia and Walter.

"H, how is she?" Ryan asked.

"It… doesn't look good for her." He could not lie.

"It's him… that bastard Nigel!" Ryan yelled out. "He did this! I KNOW he did!"

"Ryan-" Calleigh tried to calm him down.

"You'd think it was bad enough he killed Alessa's mother. Now he went after Alessa!"

"Guys." They were interrupted by Alexx.

The team prepared for the worse.

"She's stable. We got the bullet out. But we're still worried about her chances. Only time will tell." She delivered both the good and bad news.

"Can we see her?" Walter asked.

She nodded. "Of course."

The Team walked into the private room. Alessa had an oxygen mask on. They all could not bear to see her like this.

Walter and Alessa were just like brother and sister. It broke his heart to see her like this. He sighed. "Little Sister, why you?"

Ryan took her hand gently and stroked her head. He tried not to cry, but he never thought he'd see his girlfriend like this.

Still staring at Alessa, Ryan called out for Horatio. "H?"

Horatio stood at the doorway. "We find Nigel… and we _kill him._"


	8. Wake Up, Honey

**A/N: SO sorry for the long wait :(  
**

* * *

**CSI: Miami - "It's A Gift" (Part 7)**

Location: Miami Dade Memorial

Horatio and Ryan were going to spend the night with Alessa. They had gotten permission from Alexx. Horatio had informed Kyle's commanding officer about Alessa, and his commanding officer said he was going to pass the message to Kyle and he was going to fly out as soon as he could.

Horatio continued to stare at Alessa. He was at her side, clutching onto her hand. Ryan was at the sofa, staring at Alessa as well. They were both devastated to see her like this. All they wanted was for her to wake up.

"Alessa? Honey, can you hear me?" Horatio called out.

She didn't respond.

"H, it's too soon." Ryan said.

He sighed. "I just want a respond of _some_ kind from her Ryan." He said. "It's my fault. I got her into this. I should be here right now. Not her!"

"Horatio," Ryan got up and sat a hand on his boss's shoulder. "None of this is your fault. Stop blaming yourself. Alessa wouldn't want you to do that."

Horatio sighed again. Ryan wished he could offer some more words of comfort.

"H, can I get you a cup of coffee at least?"

He nodded slightly. "I think I'd like that."

Ryan left the room, after giving a little pat on his shoulder. Horatio was left alone with his thoughts. He was still blaming himself. Everything he did was to protect Alessa. How could he fail her now?

"Alessa, honey… I hope you can hear me. Please know that I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean for this to happen to _you_. I… I only wanted to protect you! I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I failed you…" He clasped her hand. "Please forgive me. Don't slip away from me. I can't… I can't lose you as well. Everybody I tried to protect, they all left me. I couldn't save them, even though I tried so hard! I really did!" Tears formed in his eyes again. "Please, wake up! Let me know you're okay! Let me know that I at least could save you!"

He didn't get a response from her.

He hung his head, before looking up again. "It's okay. I'll wait. I don't care how long it takes, honey, I'll wait for you to open your eyes. And when you do, I'm going to be right here. I'm never leaving you. I'll be _right here._"


	9. She's My Daughter

**CSI: Miami - "It's A Gift" (Part 8)**

**Location: The Caine****'****s Residence**

The next day had dawned. Ryan managed to persuade Horatio into going home to get some proper rest. Ryan was going to watch Alessa until Kyle would arrive.

After a hot shower, Horatio Caine started to get ready o for the hospital again. He was searching his wardrobe for another one of his black Hugo Boss coats. He finally found one and slipped it on.

Horatio still couldn't get the image of Alessa getting shot out of his head. She _saw_ the sniper glint. She _knew_ it was aiming for Horatio.

And _she took_ the bullet for him.

_**Realizing what it was, she yelled, "GET DOWN!"**_

_**Horatio ducked, just as he was told. Then…**_

_**BANG!**_

_**Alessa gasped, and fell on her back.**_

_**Horatio could not believe what he had just seen. "Oh my God! Alessa! No!" **_

Still feeling very guilty, he slipped on his Rolex watch. Just then, his cell phone rang. He expected it to be Ryan, but the caller I.D. stated it as an unknown number.

He answered the call. "This is Horatio Caine."

"How is she?" The voice was full of nervousness and worry.

"Who is this?"

"Just tell me how is my daughter!" The voice became impatient.

Horatio wet numb, realizing who it is. "Nigel…"

"Yay. You figured out it's me. Well done." Nigel said, sarcastic. "Now tell me how is she!"

"Why do you care?" Horatio asked, really angry. Nigel was the man responsible for putting Alessa in so much pain.

"Because, Caine, she is my daughter!" He argued.

"I'm sorry? I failed to see how you've been a father?" Horatio argued back.

"Oh what? You think _you__'__ve_ been a great father? You've been away from her for 20 years!"

"At least I didn't abandon her! And I surely didn't kill her _own_ mother!"

Nigel tried to prevent himself from throwing his cell phone out the window of his car. "That bullet was meant for you, Caine! It was NEVER intended for Alessa! You took away everything from me! My life, Natasha, and my baby!"

"You brought this on yourself, Nigel! You had a choice: either stay a criminal, or be a husband, and a father-to-be. But no! You stayed a criminal! You drove Natasha away! And you didn't even _want_ Alessa to begin with!" Horatio yelled over the phone. "You didn't want Alessa. I was willing to became her father because I knew there wasn't going to be anyone left for her. Since you killed her mother."

Nigel tightened his grip on his cell phone. "What about this whole thing you've been keeping from her, Caine? Me, and Natasha? She'll know you've been _lying_ to her all this time."

As much as Horatio hated to admit it, Nigel was right. For 25 years, Alessa had always been told that she had been abandoned on the streets of New York, and Horatio found her and took her home.

But during that little time Horatio had with Alessa, for those 5 years, Horatio had been something Nigel would _never_ be: A father.

"Nigel," Horatio spoke again. "I know a lot of things about Alessa that you will never know. I know that she's a person who puts others' needs before herself. I know that she's an amazing CSI. I also know that she's the most purest soul I ever know. She's understanding, Nigel. I know she'll understand why I did this. I _know_ she will."

Nigel gave a sarcastic short laugh. "And how come you're SO sure, Caine?"

Horatio smiled to himself. "Because, Nigel, she's my daughter."


	10. A Confession and A Promise

**CSI: Miami - "It's A Gift" (Part 9)**

* * *

**Location: Miami Dade Memorial**

Horatio Caine knew it couldn't keep the secret for long now. He was going to have to tell Alessa. In his hand, he held on to a file, which contained every information about Nigel and Natasha. He would rather tell her about this himself, rather than hearing it from Nigel somehow. Nigel would probably twist the story and turn Alessa against him.

Horatio entered the private room, holding on the file and his breath. Ryan Wolfe was still here and so was Kyle.

Horatio's face lit up when he saw his son.

"Dad!" Kyle got up and hugged him tightly. As did Horatio.

"Kyle. It's so good to see you."

"I know the feeling too, Horatio. He's my little brother after all." The voice was soft and hurt, but Horatio knew who it was.

Alessa was sitting upright on the bed, wearing a little smile on her weary face. "Hi, Daddy." She greeted.

"Hi, Honey." He walked up to her, smiling. Horatio then realized that Alessa was the only one he would call "Honey". Well, he had been calling her that, for 25 years. "I uh, I need to talk to you about something very important."

Ryan and Kyle looked at each other. Horatio was going to go through with this.

"H," Ryan called out.

"Ryan, _he_ called. I have no choice."

"Wait, Dad. You don't have to go through this." Ryan had informed Kyle about Nigel, and Kyle didn't want everything that Horatio had worked so hard for go to waste.

He sighed. "I have to, Kyle."

Alessa was beyond confused. "Gentlemen! Gentlemen!" She stopped their cross-conversation. "What is going on? Who called?" She looked at each of the boys individually.

"Alessa, Sweetheart, before I tell you, I need you to remember that it was all to protect you."

"Okay. What is it?" She asked.

With a heavy sigh and an unsure look, he handed the file to her. She opened up the file to see a mug shot of a convicted man.

"'Nigel Scott.'" She read out the name. "Who is this guy? I do _not _likehis look."

Horatio swallowed the fear and answered. "He's um… he's your biological father."

Alessa looked at him with flabbergasted eyes. "My… my… What…?" She couldn't complete her sentence. "Horatio, what are you saying?"

"Alessa, this man is your father." He repeated.

"How do you know? I was abandoned! Nobody would know who my parents are!"

Horatio hung his head in remorse, and too afraid to face her.

"… You _know_ who my parents are? You… you _lied_ to me?" She was taken aback. "All this time, you've been lying to me?"

"No, Honey. I mean… yes. I _did_ lie to you. But it was only to protect you." He said.

"I don't understand!" She was still shocked. The pain restricted her movements, and she was trying not to stress herself out, because everytime she spoke, she was using up whatever little energy she had.

"If you'll let me explain."

Alessa felt disappointed, but wanted to know what was going on. "I think I'd like that."

* * *

**Location: Miami Dade Memorial (Carpark)**

Nigel Scott was furious. Even more than before. Revenge. He was going to get revenge. On this man: Horatio Caine.

Nigel held up a picture. He looked at it. _Horatio & Alessa Caine,_ he thought. _Caine? CAINE? NO! That shouldn__'__t be your last name! You__'__re _MY_ daughter! Not his! _

His urge to kill took over, and Nigel started to load his gun.

* * *

**Location: Miami Dade Memorial**

For the longest time, Alessa remained quiet as a church mouse. She continued to stare a Nigel's picture, dumbfounded at what this man had done.

"So…" She finally spoke. "He was actually aiming… for you…"

"But you saw the sniper glint, and took the bullet for me." He finished her sentence for her. He ever meant to hurt you, Alessa."

"But he did, didn't he?" She teared up. "25 years ago, he didn't want me to be part of his life! What's the point of him being SO concerned now? He didn't want be in the first place! He hurt me a long time ago, Horatio." She pointed to her upper left chest, where she got shot. "_This _hurt? This is _nothing_ compared to his hurtful words."

She looked at his mug shot again, and then closed it. "I can't look at his man." She tossed it in front of her. "I don't know who this man is, Horatio. And I never want to know. As far as I'm concerned, this man doesn't exist."

Horatio listened to those powerful words. He was also wondering if she was mad at him to. "Honey,"

"I'm not mad at you, Horatio. You did what you had to do. I'm just… I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions." She apologised, looking down at her twiddling thumbs.

Horatio gave a little smile, and gently pushed her chin upwards so he could look at her. "Alessa, honey, you don't have to apologise to me for anything. You're my daughter. Nothing can ever be your fault."

"Biologically, I'm not your daughter, Horatio! I've been nothing but a burden to you!" She softly cried.

"No, don't ever say that. Don't ever say that, Alessa. I never _ever_ considered you as a burden. I took you in as my daughter. True, it was a promise to your mother. But overtime, you became more than just that little angel I named; you became my little girl. Biological or not, you've always been mine. And I'm _not_ going to let Nigel hurt you anymore. I won't let him." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I won't let him hurt _my daughter_."

Alessa's tears rolled down, and Horatio gently and carefully pulled her in for a comforting and convincing hug. He stroked her hair softly, whispering some inaudible words that only Alessa could hear.

And 3 of those words were "I love you."


	11. Confrontations

**CSI: Miami - "It's A Gift" (Part 10)**

* * *

**Location: Miami Dade Crime Lab**

About an hour later, Alessa managed to collect herself. Horatio had just told her about what really happened 25 years ago. She was still trying to process all the information, but she couldn't help but tear up every time she thought about Nigel and Natasha.

And what Nigel had done to Natasha and Alessa itself.

Alessa laid against the pillow, staring into space. Horatio continued to hold her hand tightly, trying to provide some comfort.

But in reality, he was actually trying to say, "I'm so sorry."

"You know," She finally spoke, still staring into space. "I always thought that there was a good reason why I was abandoned. I never knew that-" She couldn't continue, as she thought about Nigel murdering her mother.

Ryan couldn't let Alessa be like this anymore. She was obviously exhausted, but she was fighting it. Getting up, he stroked her head. "Alessa. Why don't you get some rest? You're exhausted."

She turned her head, only to face a little smile from her boyfriend. "Only if _you_ go home and get some rest too. You've been here the whole night."

Ryan opened his mouth to say something,, but Alessa pressed a finger on his lips, knowing he was going to argue back. "Nah uh." She shook her head. "No objections. Go home."

He sighed. "Fine. I know when I'm defeated."

Kyle and Horatio grinned.

The private room's door squeaked open. They all turned to find a man in a doctor's coat, carrying a _gun_.

Not only that… Horatio knew that man.

"Caine!" The man called out, raising his gun.

"Oh my God!" Alessa was frightened.

"Nigel." Horatio called out. "Put the gun down."

"Not a chance." Nigel was angry on the highest level. "I didn't get to kill you before; I'll just try again. This time, with no mistakes."

Kyle and Ryan were completely numb. Ryan couldn't pull out his weapon or call for back-up because one wrong move could result in shots firing.

"Nigel, we can talk this out." Horatio tried to calm him down, not wanting Alessa to get hurt again in this process.

"No talk, Caine! It's over! You're going to get what you deserve!"

"Nigel, you want to shoot me? Fine! Go ahead! But I beg of you, _don__'__t_ do it in front of my kids!" Horatio didn't realise that he was _talking_ to the father of one of his kids.

Nigel gave a short laugh. "Your kids? _Your _KIDS? Alessa isn't yours, Caine! She NEVER was!"

"Nigel-"

"She _NEVER_ was!" He repeated.

"Yes, I was."

Nigel's angered features calmed, as he turned his attention to the bedridden Alessa. "What? What did you say?"

"I said: I'm his daughter."

Nigel was taken aback. "No! Alessa, you're not! You're mine! You've always been!"

"Not for the past 25 Goddamn years, I wasn't!" Her anger started to talk over her. She ignored the throbbing pain. "You _never_ wanted me in the first place, Nigel! Why the hell are you being SO concerned now?" She demanded to know. "Why? I meant _nothing_ to you!"

"No, Honey, listen: It was a mistake. I swear it was. I never realised what joy you could have brought into my life. I spent so long trying to look for you. To reconcile. To make things right again!"

"Don't you _dare_ call me 'Honey'. You don't have the right to call me that. Only my father does!" She strictly told him.

Nigel took a glance at Horatio, realising she was talking about him. "You turned her against me!"

"No! Horatio never did anything, Nigel! If anything, it was ALL YOU! You didn't want me! You killed my mother! And you nearly killed me!" Her temper lost control of itself. Alessa was getting really pissed off. She had completely forgotten about the pain. "The only thing Horatio did was to be something that you never could've been: A father."

Nigel was flabbergasted by her words.

"Horatio Caine is my father, Nigel. He always has been. Everything he did was to protect me. From _you._ Being someone's parent, being someone's _father,_ is a wonderful thing. It's a gift. A gift that one should always treasure. That's also something you would've never done. Not for my mom. Not for me."

Nigel, bit by bit, was lowering his gun.

"I'm sorry, Nigel. But you can never be my father. Biological or not."

Nigel dropped the gun, tears forming in his eyes.

"You're under arrest." She concluded.

Ryan pulled out his gun, and ordered Nigel to get on his knees and to put his hands behind his back. He handcuffed him and dragged him out of the room.

"Alessa, that was very brave of you." Horatio complimented, putting his hands on her shoulders, gripping them lightly.

She hung her head in sadness and defeat, having nothing to say anymore.


	12. Always Been Mine

**CSI: Miami - "It's A Gift" (Part 11)**

**Location: Miami Dade Memorial**

Nigel Scott had been taken into custody. He was going to be charged with violation of parole, and the attempted murder of a police officer (Amongst other things).

Alessa Caine sat in the gardens of the Hospital, located behind the hospital. She was surrounded by red roses, her favourite. She took in short breaths, as the pain still continued to gnaw at her. She had just confronted the man responsible for putting her in this position, her biological father. Even though he surrendered, she still hated him. As far as she knew, Nigel never existed.

Alessa twirled a rose in her hand. She continued to stare at it, thinking about what had just happened.

Horatio Caine stood at the doorway leading to the garden. He walked up to her and sat down her. She was oblivious to his presence.

"Alessa?" He called out.

"Hi, Daddy." She greeted, her voice filled with sadness. "Do me a favour? I'd rather have you call me 'Honey'."

He smiled. "Of course, Honey."

"Thank you."

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a picture. He took a quick glance at it, before presenting it in front of Alessa. "Honey, I want you to have this."

Alessa took the picture in one hand and looked at it. It was a picture of a woman. She was smiling, and carrying a baby in her arms.

She was Natasha Riley.

"My mother?" Alessa questioned.

"Yes, Dear. That's your mom."

Alessa grinned. "Wow. She's so beautiful!"

"Just like you." He smiled.

Alessa couldn't help but blush. "Daddy…"

"I'm just telling you the truth. You look just like Natasha. You always did."

"Thankfully, _nothing _like Nigel."

This wiped off the smile for his smile. "Alessa…"

"I was being serious when I said I didn't want to have anything to do with him. Nothing at all. He's dead to me. He committed a cruel act! Many cruel acts! It's not expected of me to forgive him!" She said, trying to calm herself down. Each time she raised her voice, she used more energy, and she was going to need all the energy she had left. "Just… just forget about it, Horatio. I don't know how to explain how I feel right now…" She sighed in defeat.

Horatio looked at the roses and thought for a bit. He never told Alessa about his parents. Maybe it's time he did. It would that he would understand what Alessa was going through. "Honey… I never really told you about my parents, right?"

"No you didn't." She looked at Natasha's picture.

"Well, my mother… my mother was actually murdered."

Her eyes widened. "What? How?"

He looked at her, his blue eyes doing all the talking.

"Oh my God…" She realised. "Your… father…"

"Yep…"

"So… so you know how I feel right now. You totally understand." She said.

"I do. I do, Honey."

"But you didn't have to open up old scars just for me!"

"What if I wanted to? Just to let you know that I understand?"

Tears formed in her eyes again. "I wish you were my father."

"I've always been. Biological or not. You're my daughter. And you've _always_ been mine." He smiled.

He got a smile back, but a teary one. It was better than nothing. Alessa rested her head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her. She clutched Natasha's picture close to her. "I love you so much, Daddy."

Horatio kissed her hair. "I love you too, Honey."

**THE END! :D**

**All characters, execpt the new ones, belong to CSI: Miami :)  
Please look out for the final story in the Alessa Monica Caine series, "A Wedding & A Disaster"! :D  
**


End file.
